The Rose
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: Will Shuester and Finn Hudson find a rose that will change their lives. One-Shot. Will/Finn


**Disclaimer: **Have you ever seen Will and Finn making out on the show? What about Puck and Kurt? No? Yeah, that does proves I DO NOT own glee... It belongs to Ryan (albeit sometimes I wanna find him and hit him)

**Pairing:**Will/Finn

**Rating:** K+ (?)

**Summary:**Will Shuester and Finn Hudson find a rose that will change their lives.

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

**A/N: So this is from the same universe as Is Not Always What It Seems but you don't really need to read it to read this one (you actually don't need to, but I would love if you did).**

**I know that the writing style is all weird but that's the way it came out and I've learned long ago that it's a lost battle trying to change the way you write something. If it came out that way it is supposed to be like that.**

**That being said, GOOD READING**

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

It all started because of a rose. Yes, a rose. Our couple knew eachother for years and they already had feelings for eachother. They didn't know about these feelings... Who am I kidding? They knew about it, they also hide it so deep they forgot the feeling was there. It was wrong. They couldn't be together. Those were the rules. What was left where the feeling supposed to be was a big Nothing. A whole they tried to fill with problematic relationships.

He was William Shuester. Spanish teacher, glee club coach. Loves Journey. He was in a relationship with Emma. He loved Emma. But after The Rose and loads of denial he realized he only loved her as a friend.

The other one was Finn Hudson. The tall dumb quarterback. Glee's star. Lousy dancer. Rachel Berry's boyfriend. He didn't love Rachel. He knew he wasn't all that fond of girls. He was already a step ahead when The Rose appeared.

As I said before, it was wrong for them to be together. Against the rules. But here's two question for you: since when Fate gives a damn about rules? And since when does Love acts in a way that all it's motives are clear at first?

You're probably wondering who I am and how do I know about all of this. I am what I am. I may be Love or Fate, I may be someone that just was lucky enough to see those two forces working. But let's just call me narrator.

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

"Will, could you go to that new floriculture and bring me some roses before you come home?" Will's on Emma's office. For some reason, since they moved in together he wasn't that happy around Emma. He could never put a finger on WHY he wasn't happy anymore.

"Sure, Emma. Anything else?" Emma thinks for a few seconds. She doesn't want to give Will too many things to do. She can feel he's pulling away from her and she doesn't want to give him more reasons to give her up.

"No, nothing more." she gives him a smile

"Okay then, see you at home" He gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes to the car. For some reason he has a feeling that something big is about to happen.

The feeling was right

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

"Hey, Kurt? I'm just calling so you guys know I'm gonna be late for dinner" Fin's going to the floriculture, to buy a bouquet of roses to Rachel. She had caught him ogling Quinn and she was pissed off.

"Okay, I'll tell dad and Carole. What happened today? Rachel was crazy crying on her car when I was coming home." Finn feels guilty, and not because he's the one that made her cry, it's because he doesn't care.

"Yeah, she kinda caught me looking at Quinn and had a fit..." he rubs the back of his neck. Kurt is the only one that knows about him not loving Rachel.

"C'mon, Finn, why don't you put the two of you out of this misery and break up with her? We both know you don't love her, damn, you don't even like her all that much"

"I know that, Kurt. But... I don't really wanna break up with her. She's..." Finn doesn't finish his sentence, he's cut by Kurt

"Safe? Comfortable? Easier? A girl?" Finn can hear the disdain on Kurt's voice.

"Yeah, she's a girl. I told you already, Kurt, I'm not gay." He says, and every single time he says that he doesn't know if he's trying to convince himself or Kurt.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Finn" the disdain never leaving his voice

"Bye, Kurt, see you later" Finn turns off his cell, and takes a deep breath and walks into the floreculture. The moment he steps inside the place he's overcome by a feeling.

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

The thing about this floricultere is that it isn't just a floricultere. It's a huge warehouse with little greenhouses. Tricky little things, this greenhouses. They have just one way in and one way out. This way has a door. This door is controlled by a computer. This computer is controlled by a human being that checks the data sent from the greenhouse. When the flowers need the door is closed by a certain amount of time.

The door never closes if there's someone inside

Or at least they shouldn't close with someone inside

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

The greenhouse 13 is where you can find roses. All colors and sizes. The programer of the door from greenhouse 13 was dumped by his wife two days ago and is now taking copious amounts of medicines. He just can't believe she ran away with the doorman and took his dog with her.

He loved that dog.

Who can really blame him for closing that door without seeing if there was someone inside?

Who can blame him for programming the door to stay closed for 12 hours instead of 1 hour and 20 minutes?

Who can say it's his fault that the way he programmed the door, it couldn't be open before 4 hours were up?

But I'm getting ahead of myself

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

Finn was walking around, looking for the perfect flower to give to Rachel when he hits someone "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there"

When the person turns he sees that it's Will, I mean, Mr. Shue. "Hey, Mr. Shue! What are you doing here?"

Shue gives Finn a smile that, even if he isn't aware, is a smile saved for only when he's talking to Finn.

Finn feels his heart warming because of the smile he receives.

"Emma asked me to buy some roses... What are you doing here?"

"Buying Rachel flowers... I may have messed up today." Shue gives him an understanding smile and starts walking towards greenhouse 13. He enters and starts to pic roses randomly and putting them together.

"Wow... Look at that rose! It's so beautiful!" Shue turns to look at the same rose that Finn's looking. It's a big pink rose, it's petals open and smooth to the touch. Even it's torns were beautiful. They got so caught up looking at the rose they didn't notice the door closing.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. You should take that one to Rachel" Finn blinks a few times. He had forgotten about Rachel.

"I should..." he grabs the flower and walks to the door. "Hm, Mr. Shue?"

"Yes?" he says without turning

"Did you hear the door closing?"

Turning around this time he looks at the door and at Finn. "No, I didn't. Lets get somebody to get us outta here"

After 10 minutes screaming and hitting on the door, a assistant saw them end they saw his eyes winding.

20 more minutes later and the manager came to the greenhouse "I'm so sorry the two of you got stuck there, but there's we can't open the door... For at least the next 4 hours. I'm so very sorry."

Shue's eyes got bigger. Something on the back of his mind screaming that he couldn't be locked alone with Finn for four hours.

Finn's mind went blank. He couldn't think, he breathe, he couldn't talk. 4 hours locked with the only men who can make him rethink about his sexuality.

"Hm, there's really no way you can take us out of here?" Finn starts to hyperventilate. He can't stay here, he just can't.

"We're so, very sorry, but there's just no way we can take you out."

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

The things about epiphany's that they always come at the wrong time. Usually the worst time possible.

William Shuester is about to find that out

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

Shue looks at Finn when he hears the almost-panic on his voice. Finn chooses the same moment to look at Shue.

The moment their eyes meet is like a he came out of a fog.

That moment Shue understood why living with Emma had made him unhappy. Why seeing Finn with Rachel made him angry. Why Finn was his favorite.

He had an epiphany

He had feelings for his student

His male student

When he could breathe aging he looked at the closed door. All he wanted was to run, scream and hit the door until someone opened it.

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

Half hour later we find our not-yet-a-couple sitting on the floor from greenhouse 13. Each one trying to find a way not to make this few hours (actually, if you ask them they'll say too many hours) locked up together weird. And trying to find a way to keep their feelings hiding.

Shue clears his throat. _You__can__do__it_. He thinks before speaking. "So, Finn, what happened between you and Rachel?" once he sees Finn's face he notices it wasn't a good subject.

Finn, on the other hand, thinks it's painful to have the man he dreams about (and jacks off about) asking him about his girlfriend (that he doesn't even like) "She... Caught me looking at Quinn, got pissed off, made a huge drama 'bout it and stormed out."

Finn's eyes widen. He wasn't planning on saying all that, and he knows he couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.

Shue just looked at him, let's say, surprised " I thought you an Rachel were working out fine..."

"She thinks so, either. It's not that I don't like her..." _liar_ - his mind supplies (and it sounds a lot like Kurt) "... But it's just that after a while, her personality becomes..." _annoying?__Massive?__The__worst__thing__ever?__The__teason__why__I__think__about__getting__drunk__before__every__glee__class?_- this time is Shue's mind that fills the void "...tiring"

"I know the feeling" says Shue while he thinks about Emma and all the job he has helping her with the OCD. "I mean, I can imagine" he sits straighter.

Finn turns to Shue, feeling comfortable with their talk. Forgetting for a second about his feelings. "how are things between you and Ms. Pilsburry?"

Shue moves a bit, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor while thinking about a way to answer Finn's question. "things are doing good, I would even say great..." he says while looking at the floor

He knows that it's probably painfully obvious he's lying.

He hopes Finn won't notice it.

He's not that lucky

Finn looks at him for a few beats. He's not sure if he should ask anything. Maybe his teacher just doesn't want to talk about it. "I know I'm your student but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Mr. Shue doesn't know what made him start talking, but when he open his mouth to say 'thank you, but no' what came out was a flood of all his feelings

"It's not like I don't love Emma... I do, I really do..." Shue doesn't notice that Finn's face falls a bit when he says that "... it's just that it's not the same anymore. I don't even think it has something to do with Carl... Maybe it does. Everything was going great, then she moved in. And, I just..." he rubs his hand on his face, trying to find words to voice his feelings, feeling more tired then he had in a while. Actually, since when his marriage started falling apart. He figured that, since he had already started talking, there was no point in telling Finn only half.

"Can I trust that you won't talk about anything I say here?" he looks at Finn right in the eyes.

Finn feels Shue's eyes on his soul "Yeah, Mr. Shue. Whatever you say here, stays here."

Shue gives him a smile that gives him a warm fuzzy feeling "since I'm spilling all my relationship secrets, you can call me Will. But only when we're alone."

The fuzzy feeling grows and Finn gives Will a big grin

"I do love Emma, I just ain't in love with her anymore. I love her like I love a friend. I don't know when my feelings changed but I now I find myself stuck on another loveless relationship... And, again, I don't know how to end it. I don't want my relationship with Emma to end the same way my marriage did."

Finn looks at Will, trying to find a way to help him "I don't think I have an advice to give you, Will. I don't think my situation is much better then yours..."

Will looks at him, disbelieve written all over his face "what are you talking about, Finn? You and Rachel are the perfect couple!"

Finn gets up and starts walking all around the greenhouse "Yeah, hm, about that... I don't love Rachel, I don't really like her all that much. Her voice is just.." Finn makes a hand gesture that looks a lot like an explosion.

Will looks at Finn, really looks at Finn and can't hide his surprise "So, why are you still with her?"

Finn just stops, looking at his shoes "Because Kurt is right"

Will gets up and places a hand on Finn's shoulder "What you mean by that?"

"I'm with Rachel because she's safe, comfortable. Easier. A girl"

Will stands in front of Finn catching his eyes and with a deep breath he asks "What do you mean a girl?"

"I'm gay" says Finn and before he can think it over he's reaching out and kissing Will

**:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:_-_:**

If you ask Will what he felt the moment Finn's lips touched his he's going to tell you he felt complete. It's cheesy but it's what he's going to say to you. He's going to say that he felt his entire body warming up and his heart betting faster

If you ask Finn what he felt he's going to tell you that at first he felt scared. Scared that Will would push him away and that he was ruining everything. The moment he felt Will's lips moving against his and Will's arms around his neck he felt the happiest person ever. He didn't care anymore that he could be ruining everything. If Will never talked to him again he would always have this. This moment on his mind. The memory of Will's arms around his neck, the feeling of Will's body pressed against his and the feeling of Will's lips and tongue against his.

After what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes Will finished the kiss, leaving his arms around Finn's neck, knowing he couldn't let him go. Not right now.

Finn takes a few deep breaths, waiting for Will to say something

"I.." Will starts, when he feels that his voice is stable enough and that his heart race got lower. "this is..." he takes another deep breath "we can't, Finn. You... Damn" he pulls Finn down for another kiss putting all of his feelings into it

This time is Finn who ends the kiss, too soon if you ask any of them "we can" he looks Will deep in the eyes and sees that all of his feelings are corresponded

"We shouldn't" says Will, more trying to convince himself then Finn "We really shouldn't but I just..." he takes a step away, breaking his contact with Finn "Fuck! I'm your teacher, Finn. You're not even 18 yet!"

Finn looks deep in Will's eyes and puts a hand on his shoulder "But it feels so right, doesn't it?"

Will touches Finn's cheek. Light feather touches "it does, but it doesn't mean we should be doing this"

Finn just kisses Will again "I don't care about that. I don't wanna spend years trying to figure out if this would work or not. I'd rather ask for forgiveness then asking for permission."

"If anyone finds out my career, if not my life, will be over." Will says, even though he knows that he's not going to let this go. He knows he spent too long denying happiness for himself.

"Nobody will. We'll be careful. I just want you to be with me."

"I want to be with you too... You're really willing to hide it? It's not going to be easy"

"I'll do anything for you"

**Fim**

**(no, I didn't wrote it wrong, in Portuguese is with a 'm')**


End file.
